Repromissionum Leo
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: Here it is! The long awaited sequel to 'Serpentis Inter Leones' you should read that first, because you won't understand this if you don't. This story goes through Allie's 7th year at school, her relationship with Harry and her long awaited happy ending...or not. Full summary inside.
1. Beauxbattons

Repromissionum Leo

Summary: Here it is! The long awaited sequel to 'Serpentis Inter Leones' (you should read that first, because you won't understand this if you don't). This story goes through Allie's 7th year at school, her relationship with Harry and her long awaited happy ending...or not. The 1998 Triwizard Tournament brings friends and family together, then splits them apart again. Will the Malfoys be shattered once more? And will true love blossom between The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Promised?

Disclaimer: All past plotlines (which were in the books) belong to JK Rowling. All present plotlines, plotlines from Serpentis Inter Leones, Allie and any characters who were not in the books belong to me.

Chapter One

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to NyxBorn, who gave me the idea for the book. Thank you so much!

Three weeks after Harry found the mysterious note in the tapestry room of 12 Grimmauld Place, the Chosen One was sitting impatiently in front of the fireplace at the Burrow, with his best friends Ron and Ginny. Just then, three owls came zooming through the open window, landing inches away from the ceramic vase teetering on the table, each carrying a letter in their beak. Ron reached towards the large tawny owl with numerous charms and beads around its neck and took the letter it was holding. He read it and turned to the others.

"Luna says that she can't come. She sends her love though."

"Yes, Neville said the same." added Ginny, petting the overweight barn owl with a broken wing that had been carrying Neville's letter. "What did Allie say?" she asked Harry, who had gently taken the green-sealed envelope in the beak of the delicate snowy owl and read it.

"She said she can come, but she's going to have to sneak out. Her dad won't let her go to Diagon Alley."

"That's understandable, what with the book and everything."

"What book?" asked Harry.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Ginny, clearly surprised. She ran into the kitchen and plucked a book from the kitchen table, throwing it down on the table. He picked it up and read the back cover out loud;

_The Black family are the largest Pureblood family in the Wizarding World, but as for being 'always pure', not quite. Read about the odd one out, being sorted into Gryffindor and ending up in Azkaban, the two Death Eaters, both killed fighting for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Read about the disowned woman with her Muggle-Born husband, Metamorphmagus daughter and grandson and werewolf son-in-law. Read about the perfect Pureblood wife and mother and her scandalous secret daughter._

Turning to the front cover, he saw the Black family crest inset on an emerald green cover, above the silver gilt letter which read;

_Toujours Pur or Toujours Perfect? The Lives and Lies of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
By Rita Skeeter._

"Rita Skeeter! That cheeky cow!"

"To be honest, Harry, we were all quite surprised that her next book wasn't about you." pointed out Ron.

"Yes, but Rita Skeeter hasn't got any real dirt to spill on Harry. The amount on the Black family could ruin them all. In fact, it almost has." snapped Ginny.

The argument between the pair lasted for several minutes and had finally reached such intensity that neither noticed the emerald flames had flared up.

"Guys?"

"Yeah, well, everything isn't all about you, Ron!"

"Guys?!"

"Oh, you can talk, which boy have you moved onto now?"

"OI!"

The voice came from the blonde adolescent leaning against the fireplace.

"Oh, sorry Allie. Didn't see you there." whispered Ginny and Ron in syncronisation.

"Better. What are you arguing about this time, then?"

"The book."

"What book?"

"Rita Skeeter's new 'behind closed doors' novel."

"Ooh. What's it about?"

"You mean you don't know either?" asked Ron in surprise, holding out the book to her. She took it and began to read the blurb, her expression sinking further into dispair with every word she read. She opened the book and read the chapter on herself.

"Oh no." she breathed. "This will destroy Mum. She's been building her reputation back up since the end of the First Wizarding War. And Dad getting put in Azkaban didn't help. Oh, this is a disaster." she cried, settling her head in the palms of her hands. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Allie lifted her head at this sudden movement and smiled, slowly lifting herself to her feet.

"Oh, no, I've left my bag at home."

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it does! It's got my money in it. I've got my Gringott's key, but I can't make a withdrawel, because then my dad will know that I'd been to Diagon Alley. I'll be two secs, I promise."

"Hey, why don't we go with you? Then we can go straight from there."

"Good call, Ginevra." said the blonde, putting on a very snooty, posh voice.

"Why thank you, Alyssienna, dear, I do pride myself on quick thinking." the redhead replied, imitating her friend until all four were in stitches.

"Come on!" cried Allie. "I had to sneak out while Dray was in his room. We'll have to go right past it, so we have to be quick and quiet."

"Okay, let's go." said Ron, following his sister and best friends into the fireplace.

They emerged in a richly furnitured study, draped in the Slytherin colours of shimmering silver and deep forest green, with well polished maple furniture. Harry did not look too different about it, because he was used to the similar furnishings of Grimmauld Place, but Ron and Ginny were gaping in awe at the obvious splendour of the room. However, they tore their eyes away from it and followed Allie up a winding maple staircase, while was carpeted in the centre by forest green velvet. As they reached a large hall, one of what seemed to be hundred of rooms, they reached two winding staircases. One was made of black marble, with silver snakes intertwined to make a pattern of designs in the delicate material. At the top, there was a maple door with silver writing enscribed on it, which they could just about make out as the word '_Draconis'_. Alyssa climbed the staircase and bent down to spy through the silver keyhole. She then decended the staircase and began to climb the other, made of white marble and with silver flowers intertwined, instead of serpents. Passing the beech door enscribed with the word _'Alyssienna'_, the group entered Allie's bedroom. She walked to her walk-in wardrobe to retrieve her handbag, while even Harry gaped at the obvious splendour of the room.

Ginny just managed to breathe "This...is so...cool."

The room itself was huge. In fact, it was so large that there was a small, white marble staircase at the side of it leading up to a balcony, on which was situated the largest bed that Ron and Ginny had ever seen. On the lower level, there was a green velvet plush sofa, with two matching armchairs, all around a beech table that reflected the light of the room. The entire room was coloured in a light, airy green, with blossoming silver flowers climbing the high walls, intertwining to make endless patterns. There was a writing desk in the corner, a few feet from a large beech bookshelf which was filled to the brim with novels, textbooks and pieces of parchment. The most amazing thing, however, was the green, velvet seated swing hanging down from the balcony. The ropes were silver and there were imitation white roses twirling around them.

The three remaining in the room decided to go their seperate ways to explore the room. Ron wandered absentmindedly to the bookshelf, picking up random pieces of parchment and reading them, attempting to memorize as much as possible from the answers she had been writing for their upcoming NEWTs. Harry walked up the stairs to see the pure white Persian cat, reclining on the green covers of Allie's bed and pawing slightly at the silver flower embroidery, who immediately started purring softly as Harry stroked it's soft fur. Ginny had decided to go into the walk in wardrobe to help Allie. She gasped as she saw that it was this tidy and this beautiful. The walls were the same as her bedroom, but they were mainly covered by large beech wardrobes, mirrors and a curtained off area, which Ginny guessed must be for if she wanted to change into something and her father or brother were there. She sat down on the green velvet stool in an attempt to leave the wardrobes alone. She failed. The redhead lept to her feet and pulled back the sliding doors, marveling at the beautiful clothes. One particular item caught her eye and she was about to remove it when she realised that Allie was standing behind her.

"Sorry." began Ginny. "Curiosity got the better of me and-"

"Ginny, it's fine, don't worry. I found the bag."

"Great! Let's go, then."

They both walked out into the main bedroom to find Harry and Ron gaping at an envelope and two pieces of parchment.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny. Harry cleared his throat and began to read the letter out loud;

"_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Beauxbattons Academy for Magical Young Ladies. Term begins on September 1st and the carriage will leave from Gringotts Wizarding Bank at precisely 11am. Please find enclosed a letter detailing the equipment and uniform that you will require. We await your owl not later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Madame O. Maxime._

_Headmistress._"

Harry finished and joined the Weasleys in staring down Allie.

"You're going to Beauxbattons?" he asked.

A/N: I wanted to be as descriptive as possible with the bedroom because I had a very clear picture in my mind of what it looked like. I hope you have one too. :)


	2. Family Footsteps

Chapter Two

A/N: This chapter is an immediate continuation of the last chapter, with a quick repeat of the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!

Harry finished and joined the Weasleys in staring down Allie.

"You're going to Beauxbattons?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't want to go. It's just...the book, it's going to affect me and Draco. It's only been published in Britain, so we're going to school abroad. I don't want to go, I'm going to miss you all so much." By this point, she was sobbing. Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend and Ron and Harry both patted the blonde's shoulder in a comforting manner. She then disappeared into the wardrobe again to redo her make-up.

Five minutes later, they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron, entering Diagon Alley. They decided to split up, Ginny and Allie going to Flourish and Blotts to get the things that they actually needed and Ron and Harry making a bee-line for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, naturally ignoring the fact that they were shopping for school equipment.

After an hour and a half of shopping, half the time spent getting the boys to knuckle down and look at their lists, the foursome were sat in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor, with their trunks on the floor, containing everything that they would require for their next school year. They had each selected a different ice cream for their meeting. Harry was crunching his way through a pistachio and walnut delight, Ron was messily devouring his triple chocolate dazzler, Ginny was quickly eating her strawberry shocker and Allie was delicately eating her banoffee sundae, though not quite as delicately as she would be forced to, were her mother at home.

"Now," began Ginny, turning to the piece of parchment on the table in front of her and laid out everything that she had bought that day. "let's see how much we have left to do. Study books?"

"Check." responded the others, all of them piling their textbooks onto the table. Ron and Ginny's were tattered and old, Allie's and Harry's had clearly never been opened. Well, Harry's hadn't, anyway.

"Potions equipment?"

"Check." they said again, piling their ingredients, cauldrons, scales and vials onto the table. Potion was another wealth divider between them. Ron and Ginny's cauldrons were their puter's from their first years at Hogwarts, scratched and damaged with age and wrongly prepared concoctions. Harry's cauldron was made of brass, as was Allie's. Both were brand new and unused. The only difference was that Allie's was coated in silver. The vials again were different. Ron and Ginny's were scratched with age, Harry's were red glass and Allie's purple crystal.

"Quidditch equipment. Boys?"

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

Everyone turned to look at Allie, who was putting a set of blue Beauxbattons Quidditch robes onto the table.

"You don't play Quidditch."

"You're wrong actually, Ginny, _Hermione _doesn't play Quidditch. Actually, Hermione doesn't even know what a Quaffle is. However, I realised about last month that Allie Malfoy has the Quidditch genes."

"So, you a Seeker then?"

"No. Draco takes after Dad, he's a Seeker. I take after Mum."

"How do you take after your Mum?"

"Come with me." she answered plainly, getting up from her seat and leading Harry and the two Weasleys to the fireplace. She stepped into it and yelled "12 Grimmauld Place." The others soon followed, slightly bemused, until they reached a large green and silver room, with the door slightly ajar. It wasn't until they read the words 'Narcissa Cassiopeia Black' engraved on silver on the door that they realised that that was where Allie was. She was standing in the corner of the room, next to a black shelving unit which contained many medals and trophies. The particular trophy that caught the eye of all in the room was a large silver cup, which they recognised as the Quidditch cup. Harry read the inscription aloud.

"_House Quidditch cup champions_

_Slytherin house_

_Star player: Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, highest scoring Chaser in sixty years. (260-0, no Snitch caught)_"

"Wow!" cried Harry, when he had finished reading. "That is amazing!"

"260 points on her own, that's over double my record!" gasped Ginny.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" commented Allie and Ron, in unison.

"Allie Malfoy!" came an echoing voice from somewhere within the house.

"Uh oh. This can't be good!" complained Allie, making for the door and running down the staircase, to be greeted with the sight of Narcissa Malfoy listening to the screams and taunts of the portrait behind a green velvet curtain.

"Half-bloods, blood traitors, defiling the house of my fathers! You should know better, Narcissa Cassiopeia!"

"Sorry about the portrait, Mrs. Malfoy. We tried to shut her up, but it never works." began Harry, but Narcissa held up a gentle hand to stop him.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry dear, I had to deal with the real thing for the twenty years before I got married and believe me she was worse. Oh, and Harry, Ron, Ginny?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?" they replied in unison.

"I would really appreciate it if you would all call me Narcissa. I know I'm not exactly a debutante, but Mrs. Malfoy still makes me feel old."

"Okay, Narcissa." all four replied, earning one of them a playful tap on the face.

"Oi! Anyway, your father sent me here to find you. He's not happy, not by any stretch of the imagination."

"Why not?" asked Allie, her confusion plain on her face.

"Alyssienna Symphonia Rowena Narcissa Malfoy, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me, hand on heart, that you have not broken any rules that your father set out for you?"

"Yes. The only rule he set me was don't leave the house without...permission. Oh." she sighed, attempting to avoid her mother's slowly softening gaze. Then another thought struck her.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" she asked, her voice barely more than a pained whisper.

"He'll certainly try to. But he'll have to get through me first."


	3. Confession and Punishment

Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and alerts, but I have one thing to say. 126 people have read my story, six have either favourited or alerted it, but only one review! I am on strike from this story until I get 5 reviews, so if you want more, you know what you have to do!

The faint shadows of the summer night had crossed over Malfoy Manor, and a shadow of anger had engulfed Lucius Malfoy, as he and his wife waited for their daughter to arrive. Surely enough, she did.

Allie sat perfectly still on the velvet sofa in the informal lounge, watching her father pace up and down in his black pyjamas and dressing gown, stopping occasionally to glance at her mother, who was fiddling with the hem of her emerald green nightgown. She in turn looked up at Allie, who was messing around with her emerald and cream pyjamas.

"What did I tell you, Alyssa?"

"Don't leave the house without permission." answered Allie, who was one of the few people immune to Lucius' cold glare.

"We're all well aware of what she has done, Lucius, that is not what we are currently here to discuss. Rather her punishment for doing it." Narcissa was another.

"Thank you, darling." snapped Lucius, before stroking his wife's arm and kissing her cheek by way of an apology, before his attentions back to the uncomfortable blonde on the sofa.

"Allie, there's a reason for what I did. This book means that the cameramen from _The Daily Prophet_ have been attempting to trail us. If they caught you buying your school robes in Diagon Alley, they would work out that you are going to be attending Beauxbattons, which means eventually they would find out about Durmstrang as well and you would be followed during term time. We're just trying to keep you and your brother safe, Allie, do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, I understand. And I'm sorry, I just...I just wanted to see my friends, I hardly ever see them anymore. The only person I ever get to see during the day is Draco and...well, to be honest, I'm lonely." confessed Allie, suddenly seeming very interested with the flower embroidery of her pajamas. Lucius looked from his daughter to his wife several times, the shocked glances on both of their faces not being missed by their only daughter.

"Oh, darling." sighed Narcissa, practically leaping from her seat and wrapping her arms around her little girl. She moved to the sofa when she heard her husband clear his throat pointedly, though she still kept her arm wrapped around the young blonde's shoulders.

"Alyssienna, you disobeyed my direct instructions to you and for that you must be punished. However," continued Lucius, ignoring his wife's exasperated sigh. "I can see now that you did what you did for a specific reason and that reason was perfectly justified. Therefore, you are confined to the house, with the exception of visits to Grimmauld Place and the Burrow." Finished Lucius with a smirk, which increased even more when he saw his daughter's face light up with a joyous smile.

"Go on, off you go." smiled Narcissa, patting Allie on the shoulder and pointing her to the door. She reached the wooden door frame when she suddenly stopped, facing her parents once more.

"What about Dora's?" she asked in an innocent voice, completely contrasted by the cheeky smirk lighting up her face.

"Don't push it!" laughed Lucius. "Oh, and Allie?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see your brother please. He's eavesdropping outside the door."

"Oh. Alright." Allie exited the room, turning her face to her elder brother, who, judging by the redness of his left ear, had only just removed it from the wooden doorframe.

"Draco, Dad said that-"

"I know. I heard." sighed Draco, entering the lounge that Allie had just left, while she chuckled to herself at his attempt at sneaking around.

"Some Slytherin!"

After she climbed the small marble staircase, put her cat into its bed and climbed into her own, a thought suddenly struck her. This was her last day of childhood, her last day of dependence on her family.

Tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday and that was when everything would change.

A/N: Probably quite short compared to the usual chapter length but I seem to just leave the ball running until I find a good point to stop. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Birthday Surprises

Chapter Four

As the new day dawned and the sun in the sky, Allie Malfoy awoke a changed person. However, she'd never been one for all the planning and fussing of parties, being a subtle girl.

Surprisingly, Allie got her wish. The day went past quietly, almost normally, which it took Allie a lot longer than late afternoon to discover.

She was sat in the garden at Grimmauld Place, making pictures in the clouds as she leant back into the soft fabric of the swing seat, Harry imitating her actions beside her. Seemingly suddenly, the skies darkened, the only lights breaking through the blackness the shimmering stars.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Allie, "I didn't even know it was this late! I'll have to go home."

"No, come on, stay for a bit." pleaded Harry, using the well-practiced 'smirk and puppy dog eyes' combination, therefore causing Allie to break down with laughter.

"Harry, I'm meant to be studying Astronomy!" she laughed, holding the sides of her waist in a failed attempt to regain her composure.

"Well, practice here with me, then. Godric knows, Allie, I need all the help I can get!"

"Alright." sighed Allie, retrieving her seventh year Astronomy book from its current position on the grass and opening it to the page she was supposed to be studying, lighting Harry's wand in order to see the pristine page clearly.

"What?" murmured Harry, watching in amazement as his best friend scanned the page, effortlessly taking in the information, before trailing Harry's wand from the page to the sky.

"Right, so the alignments that I'm studying should be up about…now." On cue, one large group of stars began to glow impossibly brighter than the rest.

"These are the constellations that I'm studying. Over there, right in the corner, is Andromeda. There's Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus, Cygnus, Draconis. You see that constellation there, in the shape of a flower?" Allie broke her speech to look at Harry's wand lit face, to see it practically blank. So it was to her surprise that he nodded, urging her to continue.

"The name of that constellation is _Primus Narcissus._ The daffodil, or the Narcissa flower." She turned to Harry once more, to find him staring intently between the page and the sky, gazing at a star that was burning even more impossibly brightly than the rest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ah. The Heart Star. No one really knows how it came to be. It appeared seventeen years ago, seventeen years exactly actually. You see the shine, how it curves. That is why it is nicknamed The Heart Star. It had three white diamonds inside it, but one went missing thirteen years ago. Another was taken fourteen years ago. The third still remains, hidden beneath the surface, but it is delicate. One false move and it will shatter. The star will lose its shine." She looked up once more to find Harry still staring at her.

"You're studying your family. Their stars and constellations, why?" asked Harry, refusing to break his gaze from the girl's beautiful azure eyes.

"It's more than just a name, Harry. If you look up at the sky, how many of the seven members of my family I just told you can you actually see?" After studying the sky for a few moments, Harry came back with his answer.

"Three."

"Exactly, Andromeda, Draco and Mum. Harry, we aren't just named for the stars. In a way, we are the stars. If those stars die, we die with them. If we die, the star fades away. We're linked together through our names. Even me."

"What are you?" the boy asked curiously, in an attempt to defuse the tension.

"The star that was born seventeen years ago to this very day. The Heart Star, or _Alyssienna._"

"So, if the Heart Star dies, you die with it." Harry asked, his voice straining a little with worry and sympathy.

"Yes, I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, Harry, I need to get home." Allie changed the subject suddenly, brushing a single teartrack from her face and rising from the seat, snapping the book shut and picking it up as well.

"No, it's alright. I'll take you."

"Harry, you really don't have t-"

"I want to. Come on." Harry finished, bringing their argument to an end. He stood as well, taking the book from her arms and placing it back down on the seat, taking her hands in his for some unknown reason. Though Allie found she rather liked it.

Once they had made their way through the Floo System, Allie suddenly felt Harry reach behind her and tie a silver blindfold around her eyes.

"Harry! What are you doing?" yelled Allie, trying in vain to pull the blindfold from her eyes as Harry took her hands and walked her forwards, making sure she didn't trip on anything and fall.

After a long walk, Allie suddenly felt a cool breeze rush through her ponytail, rippling through the waves and pulling them towards and away from the small of her back repeatedly. At Harry's instruction, she closed her eyes and the blindfold was removed, replaced instead with Harry's warm hands.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." smirked Harry, or at least he sounded like he was smirking. However, when Harry's hands were removed and Allie could see at last, the sight shocked her into silence once more.

The garden of Malfoy Manor was deserted, almost too deserted to be unplanned, but the vision was so beautiful that neither thought of this. The large trees were bedecked with small fairy lights and roses. Moving around the balcony, the young girl noticed that the area of the garden was cleared. This seemed strange to her, as it was normally packed full of things, but all was revealed as one word rang out through the silent trees.

"SURPRISE!"

On cue once more, a large group of people emerged from different directions of the garden, all wearing beaming smiles on their faces.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Allie, glancing around and trying to identify every guest. From what she could see, the guest list consisted of her parents, Draco, 'Auntie Andy', Dora, Remus, Teddy, her professors from Hogwarts and her Gryffindor classmates, with the addition of some of Draco's nicer Slytherin ones, along with Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and Harry himself.

"Happy birthday, Allie!" yelled Luna, jumping up and down as best she could with Ron's arms around her shoulders. Seeing them all in their party outfits made one thing jump to Allie's mind as she stood in her red shirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh, I feel so underdressed!" Allie exclaimed.

"I thought you'd say that." replied Narcissa, who, with a wave of her diamond-studded wand, sent a cloud of red sparks around her daughter. When they cleared, a collective gasp filled the air. Allie's skinny jeans and red shirt had disappeared and had been replaced by a red grecian-style cocktail dress with a diamond flower clasp where the one-shoulder strap met the skirt at the top of her hip. It was incredibly floaty and the knee length skirt flew around her as she twirled.

"Brilliant, thanks, Mum!" cried Allie, turning her head over each shoulder to admire her scarlet dress from each angle.

"Well, I bought it for you for your end of year ball at Hogwarts, but seeing as you won't be attending Hogwarts, I thought you might as well wear it tonight." Narcissa explained, smiling at her daughter.

"Thank you!" Allie yelled over her shoulder one last time, before running off to join her school friends by the fountain.

The socialising went on for the best part of three quarters of an hour, though Draco and a brown-haired girl from his year, Astoria Greengrass, mysteriously disappeared about ten minutes in. About an hour after the beginning of the party, by which time Draco and Astoria had returned, it was time for presents.

Allie opened them one by one, to reveal a set of Advanced W.O.M.B.A.T. books from the Hogwarts Professors, a beautiful ruby necklace from Astoria, an embossed fairytale book from Andromeda, one that Allie had been fascinated with as a child, a new broomstick from Remus and Dora, with a small silver and purple tassel on the twigs, which was made by Teddy, a large group picture in a gold frame of the Gryffindors in their common room three months after the Battle of Hogwarts from her classmates, a Herbology book from Neville, a book on rare and fascinating creatures from Luna, a book of Quidditch skills and records from Ron and Ginny, complete with a violet jumper and a box of glace cherry cookies from Mrs. Weasley. Allie took her time with Harry's present and opened it to find a large photo album, consisting of pictures of them in their childhood, their Hogwarts years and their battles. It also included a picture of each individual person, with a special message from them, including every guest at the party and so many more as well. She was still crying with happiness as she opened her present from Draco, a variation of Quidditch things, as well as a message saying 'Beat me if you can!'. Finally, only her parents remained. She decided that she would open her father's present first and carefully opened the silver paper, revealing a white box concealing a violet ribbon with a large white heart shaped diamond hanging from it. She gasped at the sight of its simple beauty, expecting something extravagant and being so pleasantly surprised at its simplicity.

"Wow. Thanks, Dad."

"Open your mother's now. It links in, but hers is a little better." smiled Lucius, his voice not tinged with the slightest bit of jealousy at all.

"Alright."

She reached for the other silver package, pulling away the paper with equal care and gasping at the sight of a violet box, with her name on it cut elegantly out of silver. She pulled away the lid and gasped once more, looking from her box to her parents at least five times before taking the delicate wood out of the box.

"What is it?"

"It's quite an anomaly actually. As far as Ollivander is aware, it is the only wand that has ever been made with two woods. Pearwood and silver lime, unicorn hair, 10 1/3inch, slightly springy." Narcissa explained with interest.

"What's that?"

"It's a jewel. It's linked to the one in your necklace. The wand will backfire if the necklace isn't worn by the person casting the spell and the necklace will burn anyone who tries to put it on. Except for you."

"It's the lost jewel, isn't it? The two lost jewels of _Alyssienna_. This wand selected me in Ollivander's fourteen years ago, and the necklace was made thirteen years ago." Allie thought out loud.

"It's unique. Just like you. And it has the special extra core that all Black wands have."

"What?"

"Stardust."

After all the guests had left and Draco had announced some special news, Allie went to bed, thinking of the last two months she had with her family and friends.

A/N: Just to explain a few things, Astoria is older than Allie because I wanted Draco to get married first. I also looked on PotterMore to find out what wand woods or cores I should use.


	5. The Parting of the Ways

Chapter Five

Apart from the visit of the twin's maternal grandmother, leading to a rather eventful screaming match between her and her eldest living daughter, the two months had gone by quite slowly for Allie. But still not slowly enough.

September 1st had dawned bright and sunny, but it still had a cold air about it. Allie had been given permission to go and say goodbye to her friends, while Draco spent his remaining time alone with his girlfriend, Astoria. Allie was just prepared to leave when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Even though she had seen it many times, the first during her fourth year at Hogwarts, she still felt that the elegant light blue of the Beauxbattons uniform didn't feel right, especially not to a girl who had been wearing black and red for six years. She tried to ignore this however, tearing her gaze away from the mirror and rushing through the door, practically running to the gate and out of it, before turning on the spot and disappearing, the uncomfortable sensation of Apparation still new to her.

She appeared just ahead of the cherry red front door of the Burrow, which had swung open to reveal a beaming Mrs. Weasley, her arms outstretched as she wrapped her arms around the girl who was like her second daughter, and had been for so many years.

Once she got inside, Allie was greeted with the sight of both Ginny and Ron waiting to say goodbye to her. Ron was trying to keep his cool, pretending to be untangling the dozens of various charms that Luna had given him, but the shining charms shined brighter as a few untrapped tears escaped his eyelids. Ginny seemed to be making no attempt to conceal her tears as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm really going to miss you, Allie." she sobbed, clutching her friend so she couldn't leave.

"I'm really going to miss you too, Ginny. You have no idea how much I don't want to go!" Allie cried, her tears streaking down her face, eroding her carefully applied make-up. They stayed in that position for several moments before Mrs. Weasley broke the silence with the words none of the four wanted to hear.

"Allie…it's time."

"Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Allie!"

"Thanks, Molly." she corrected, before the breath was knocked from her body with Mrs. Weasley's crushing hug. She turned to Ron and hugged him.

"If you need any help with homework, don't come to me, yeah?" she laughed tearily over his shoulder.

"I'll find a way, don't worry!" he shot back, pulling away so Allie could hug his sister. The two girls soon returned to the situation they had been in before Mrs. Weasley's interruption.

"Bye, Allie!"

"Bye, Ginny!"

They finally pulled away, realising that Allie still had one more person to say goodbye to before departing for Gringotts.

"Come on, Allie. It's ten thirty. You have fifteen minutes before you've got be home. Go."

"Thanks. Bye, guys." she finished, turning to the door and walking through it, regrettably allowing herself a final glance through her blurred vision towards her sobbing best friend and her family before clearing the non-Apparation field, kicking her heel and spinning, leaving only a small swirling cloud of dust to mark her previous presence.

Allie sighed as her destination came into view across the well-tended garden square. Grimmauld Place. Doing her upmost to calm her nerves, she walked up to the shining black doorframe, tapped the nose of the brass lion's head knocker twelve times with the tip of her wand and stepped across the threshold.

"Hello?" she called. "Harry?"

"How long 'til you leave?" came a voice from above her, resonating through the dimly lit hallway from the top of the staircase. She started and turned, catching sight of the dark-haired figure descending the steps. She looked slightly awkward, her gaze directed to the carpet, until he bolted to a run and wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde.

"I don't want to go, Harry. I don't want to leave you, I don't want to leave Ginny or Ron, Neville, Luna, Dray, Mum and Dad, any of you. I don't want to go!" she cried, holding onto Harry as if he would disappear should her grip loosen.

"Allie, it's for the best. I mean, I don't want you to go. Neither do the Weasleys and neither do your family, but we'll see you again soon. It's only a few months and you'll be back for Christmas. Alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I've got to go."

"I know. Come on, you've got to get to Gringotts. Have you got to go back home first?"

"No. Mum told me to go straight up to the bank. I think she predicted that I'd come here."

Allie and Harry walked through the house, arm in arm, Allie leaning on his shoulder until they reached the fireplace. Harry wrapped his arms around her one final time, before handing her a handful of Floo powder. She turned into the fire and threw it down, shouting the words 'Diagon Alley'. Harry watched as the flames engulfed his friend and sighed as they died down, leaving nothing but an empty grate.

"Goodbye, Allie."

When Allie emerged in Gringotts bank, the large marble hall was awash with girls wearing white fur cloaks over light blue skirts and white blouses. However, amidst all the blue was a platinum-haired boy wearing blood red robes and a brown fur coat, standing beside a similar haired man wearing black and a woman wearing emerald green. Allie dived for them, the word '_pardon_' escaping her lips much more than once as she got closer and closer to them. The first person to notice her was the man, who came running towards her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as he held her.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you, princess. I really am."

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad."

She moved on to hug her mother, who had tears forming in her eyes, overflowing and running down her cheeks. By that point, Allie was in almost the same position, her eyes beginning to glisten and blur.

"I'm really going to miss you, Mum. I will, but I'll be fine. After all, it's only a few months, right?"

"Yes, you're right, darling. It's just that...oh, it's so silly of me, but I can't bear to lose you again."

"Oh, Mum!" cried Allie, holding her mother ever tighter before releasing her and moving to her twin brother.

"So," began Draco.

"So."

"This is it then, Al. The parting of the ways."

"Oh, just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be so flaming melodramatic!" exclaimed Allie, the tears spilling over and cascading in waterfalls down her blushed cheeks. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his little sister, resting his chin on the top of her head. It took them a few minutes to break apart and both were still crying when they did. Suddenly, a bell chimed and an announcement played saying that all Beauxbattons students were to board the carriage immediately.

"Bye, Dray."

"Bye, Allie."

Casting one last glance at them, Allie grabbed her bags, handed them to the house-elf and boarded the carriage. She sat herself at a window and had just settled down when the horses flapped their wings and the carriage was raised off the ground, leaving three waving Malfoys on the white marble floor and one crying blonde at the window seat, coming to terms with the life that awaited her.

For the first time, she just wanted to be Hermione Granger once more. Life was a lot easier as a Mudblood.

A/N: The next chapter will probably be discriptive again. I just like to make sure that everyone knows what I'm thinking of. Please review, I really want to know what you think.


	6. Bravoure and Surprises

Chapter Six

Allie hadn't even noticed her eyelids grow heavy, but once she opened them slightly she could see through her thick golden lashes that they were approaching a large hill in the French countryside.

Allie became lost in her thoughts once more, not truly becoming aware of her surroundings until she reached her bedroom, to find her trunk, owl and cat waiting for her. Unlike Hogwarts, an owl was compulsory as most students were from abroad and the school owls would have been exhausted from the continuous journeys, but students were also allowed to bring a cat. Toads were forbidden after an incident a few years earlier and the less said about that, the better.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall, brunette girl walked in, carrying her bags behind her, along with her own owl and cat. The dorm rooms in Beauxbattons were around the same size of the dorms at Hogwarts, but only two people shared one, as opposed to four.

"_Bonjour!_" greeted the girl, a smile lighting up her face.

"Uh..._Pardon, je suis Anglais, je ne parle Francais tres bien._" stammered Allie, a blush forming readily on her already rosy cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry, I speak English very well. It's my mum's first language, so I picked it up at a really young age. My name's Monique, Monique Poesy, what's yours?"

"Allie. Allie Malfoy." the younger girl said, relief filling her mind slightly, though her cheeks remained tinted with embarassment.

The girl let out a massive gasp and fell down on her bed, leaning on her arm so as to retain her composure.

"Allie Malfoy. Oh my gosh, I don't want to alarm you or anything, but I think you're my cousin."

Now it was Allie's turn to gasp and fall down.

"What?!" Allie cried, her mouth gaping wide open.

"My mum's maiden name, it's Symphonia Malfoy. She was disowned for marrying a Blood Traitor, so she had to leave her little brother, Lucius behind and run away."

"Lucius is my dad." Allie admitted.

Both looked equally shocked for a moment, then lept up from their beds and hugged each other tightly. Once they let go, both laughed in amazement.

"Right! Now that we've sorted all that out, Al, I am going to go through everything about Beauxbattons with you. Now, have you got everything?"

"Everything on the list, yeah." To prove her point, Allie laid down her trunk on the floor and snapped it open, revealing everything that she had inside, including her regulation textbooks, eleven light reading books, each at least five hundred pages long, four large ink bottles, seventy-eight leafs of parchment, her regulation uniform, her Quidditch robes and her new broomstick, Teddy's tassle tied securely onto the handle.

"Have you been accepted for the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, I have. I'm playing Chaser."

"Me too! How good are you?" Monique was really interested now and Allie could tell.

"Meh, not bad. 150-0, no Snitch."

"Seriously, I've only got 90, we're counting on you, _Bravoure_ haven't won the Quidditch Cup for years!"

"Yeah, I meant to ask, what's going on with the houses?"

"Yeah, well, all they are are the skills needed for the houses translated into French. It's the same with every other magical school, because Hogwarts was there first."

"What about the language barrier?"

"Oh, there's a teacher-pupil translation field around the whole school. Any English pupil who talks to a teacher will hear their response in English, the teacher will hear the original statement in French."

"What about non-students?"

"They just have to try and learn, Al. Beauxbattons cares for their own students only. Which could be potentially problematic."

"Why?" Allie asked, her interest sparked once more.

"Oh my gosh, they are so lush!" exclaimed Monique, obliviously changing the subject when she caught sight of the satin and chiffon white ruffled blouses complete with a bowed ribbon over her right hip. This caused the girls to start fussing over her school uniform, which Allie hadn't actually seen yet, as her mother bought them for her.

"Have you got your house colours yet?"

"No. What are they?"

"Right, our house colour is a magenta rose. You get a jewelled house badge that should appear on your blazer, the ribbon will change to magenta and you'll get a magenta and gold tie. You'll get the badge on your trunk as well. I'll do the magic for you now, look."

Monique pulled out her wand and waved it in the direction of her trunk and suddenly her white blouses were laced with magenta ribbon, while the badge appeared on her blazers and trunk. Monique then ran to her drawer and pulled out a magenta and gold tie, throwing it over to her younger cousin.

"There. Now you're a true _Bravoure_. Now, hurry up, we have to get ready for the Welcome Feast!"

Half an hour later, the two girls walked downstairs, both dressed in white blouses, blue skirts, blue shoes and their blazers and ties, proudly displaying the _Bravoure_ rose before sitting down at the middle left table just as Madame Maxime stood up to address them.

"He-hem. Thank you, girls. Now, as I am sure many of you are aware, we have a very special event this year that takes place every four years and this year, Beauxbattons Academy for Magical Young Ladies has been chosen to host this presdigious event."

Allie gave a gasp and almost fell from her seat with glee, causing Monique to catch her around the back in worry.

"Allie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's completely the opposite, Moni. They're all coming here. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's only one thing in the Wizarding World that comes around every four years, Mon."

"What?"

"The Triwizard Tournament."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review!


	7. Family Education

Chapter Seven

A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers, btvs22, The Last Poison Apple, Sammii-jojo, Guest, gundamseeddestiny and Kali-blue. You make me write.

Hallowe'en had come and Beauxbattons School celebrated the occasion in style. The white marble halls were decorated with green garlands and red flowers, with large carved pumpkins every few yards along.

This meant that the Opening Ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament was approaching that night and Beauxbattons was practically buzzing with excitement. Students were gossiping among themselves during the lessons, mainly about the fact that the famous Harry Potter would be arriving at their school in a matter of hours. Allie didn't join in with the gossip, passing it off as giggling fangirls trying to get an autograph, but truthfully, she was just as excited as they were, maybe even more so.

That evening, when Allie and Monique returned to the common room, practically the entire house was gathered at the windows. She managed to push her way through the crowd to see a large ship emerging from the lake. The lake was an anomaly actually. It seemed as if it ended by the forest, but it actually continued underwater, due to a charm that Professor Mountjoy, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had put on it. Mind you, while every pair of eyes in the school was on the ship, Allie's were on the crowd of Thestrals appearing in the distance. Hogwarts had arrived.

"Wow! I didn't know that Hogwarts could fly like that. They don't even have broomsticks!" exclaimed Monique, who could evidently not see the skeletal horses.

"They're Thestrals, Mon. You can only see them if you've seen death."

"And you can?"

"I was fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, Mon. I saw a lot of people die that night." replied Allie, the sadness evident in her features. Monique, sensing this, clasped her hand.

"Come on, little cousin. Let's go and bag us some Durmstrang boys!"

"Yeah." laughed Allie, following her elder cousin out of the common room door. They ran to the bottom of the staircase and out of the door, quickly becoming lost in a sea of foreign students.

"Monique?" asked Allie nervously, trying to locate the girl. "Monique?!"

"You know, you really ought to be more careful." drawled a familiar voice. Allie turned quickly to confirm what she had heard and threw her arms around her elder brother.

"Draco!" she cried, holding him tight as she smiled. She released him after a few moments, before pulling him into an embrace once more.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled by her brother's fur coat.

"I'd never have noticed!" Draco replied in an amused and slightly sarcastic voice. Allie pulled away enough to hit him lightly on the arm.

"Oi, you, no need to be sarcastic!" Allie chastised. "How's Tori?"

"She's fine, I think. It's hit her quite hard, the seperation, especially with the baby, but the Triwizard should sort that." Draco admitted. Allie nodded. Although they were only engaged and not yet married, Astoria was already four months pregnant with she and Draco's first child. Naturally, his parents had not been thrilled by the prospect of having a grandchild only a couple of months after it's parents' marriage, but they had eventually accepted the fact that at least the child would be a pure-blooded baby born after the wedding, if barely.

"Allie!" came a sudden cry from behind and the dischevelled Monique tumbled through the crowds towards her.

"Hi, Moni!" Allie replied, waving the girl over to them. She arrived with a slightly confused look on her face, which Allie soon realised was due to the fact that Moni didn't know who Draco was.

"Oh, right. Moni, this is my brother, Draco. Draco, this is Moni, my friend and... well, I'll explain later." Allie finished, seeing the first crowd of Thestrals trot into line in the courtyard, the mix of blue and yellow uniforms standing out against the rapidly pinking sky. One in particular stood out, her brightly coloured necklaces standing out further against her uniform.

"Luna!" Allie cried, running towards the Ravenclaw girl and catching her in an embrace, one which she quickly returned.

"Hello, Allie." Luna replied, her regularly dazed voice unchanged in the couple of months they had been seperated.

"How are you?" Allie asked.

"Oh, alright, I suppose. I was bitten by a gnome again at the Burrow a couple of weeks ago, but I don't mind. In fact, I'm quite lucky. Gnome saliva is very beneficial, don't you know?" Yes, Luna certainly hadn't changed.

Suddenly, a cry came from the air above them, as two dozen more Thestrals appeared from behind the evening clouds. The first dozen landed prematurely in the forest, while the second landed subtlely in the courtyard, where they were supposed to. Ten students dismounted the beasts, along with two professors that Allie couldn't currently identify. The students were evidently from Slytherin house, due to the colouring of their uniforms, and, though the majority of them were nice enough to Allie, due to Draco's influence, the only one that the girl really wanted to see was running towards the elder Malfoy with her arms outstretched.

"Draco!" she cried when she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck in an emotional embrace.

"Hi, love. How are you?" Draco asked his fiancée, his right hand stroking the side of her face, while his left hand came to rest on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Much better now!" Astoria cried in reply, her eyes beginning to shine further in the early moonlight.

"How's Mini Malfoy?" Draco asked with both humour and affection, his hand gently stroking her stomach.

"He's fine, aren't you, my little man?" Astoria smiled, her voice softening slightly more at the mention of their unborn baby son. The woman's smile increased even more when she spotted Allie standing beside her brother.

"Oh, Allie, I didn't see you there!" Astoria exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the young Malfoy.

"That's alright, Tori. How are you? How's my little nephew?"

"He's fine. Has a tendency to wake me up in the middle of the night, though, because he gets hungry. Not even born yet and he's already demanding."

"Well, how could he not be? He's probably just looking for attention." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, look at his dad!" Allie exclaimed, a cheeky smirk lighting up her face.

"Oi!" Draco yelled in annoyance, glaring daggers at his younger sister, whose smirk widened at his reaction.

"I second that!" Astoria laughed along with her, causing Draco to pout almost comically at being ganged up on.

"I call thirdly!" came a third voice from behind Allie, one so unexpected, yet so familiar. Both the Malfoys turned and cried out in amazement.

"Dad!" they shouted in unison, Allie throwing her arms around the man, who accepted her embrace with a smile, reaching out to pat Draco on the back as he did so.

"Hello, Princess. Hello, Dragon."

"Dad, what're you doing here?!" Draco exclaimed.

"I needed a job, and Hogwarts needed a professor. The compromise suited most everyone." Lucius replied, the familiar Malfoy smirk adorning his features.

"But Dad, you failed Transfiguration. You only got a 'P'." Draco commented, his expression changing rapidly to one of confusion.

"Then it's just as well I am not teaching it." Draco's confusion only intensified, as did that of the others around him.

"But,… then what are you teaching?" Draco and Allie asked, in near unison.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." The pair sighed, reminded at once that there was more than one vacancy at the school as of late.

"So, where's the new Transfiguration professor, then?" Allie questioned her father, looking in confusion toward the small line of Hogwarts professors filing into the building with the Ravenclaws in tow, Luna flashing her a quick smile as she walked. None of them seemed to be unfamiliar to her, much to Allie's further confusion.

"She's right there." Lucius replied, nodding towards the group of Gryffindors ascending the small slope opposite his daughter. The Malfoy twins turned in the direction he'd indicated and their mouths dropped open. By the time the woman had reached them, the pair each had a hand on their head in exasperation.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Draco sighed, as the woman pushed the remaining Gryffindors towards the huge doors at the front of the palace, including Harry, Neville and the Weasley siblings, who waved towards Allie briefly, before they were ushered away by Professor McGonagall, who gave her a small smile as she walked away. The woman, however, did not follow them, instead approaching the trio and, without pause, kissing Lucius full on the lips.

"Mum!" the other two exclaimed. Reluctantly, the couple separated, a little out of breath.

"What?" Narcissa asked, her arm still around Lucius' waist, as his was around hers. "You didn't think I was about to let your father have all the fun, did you?"

Allie was still slightly disbelieving of the situation when Monique pulled on her arm, catching her attention and reminding her that the girl still remained there.

"Al, we have to go and get changed. Madame Maxime will kill us if we're late, and we'll completely embarrass Madame De Lumiere if we aren't in our celebratory robes."

"Yeah, you're right." Allie stated, turning with her friend and running towards the palace, in an effort to return to their dormitory without their rather strict Head of House seeing them still in their regular uniform.

They returned a dozen minutes later, red faced and breathing heavily, each tying a flowing shawl over their matching celeste coloured dresses. They muttered a quick spell in turn to fix their hair back into place and joined the lines of seventh year girls waiting under Madame Maxime's watchful eye. As the doors to the Great Hall edged closed, its occupants settling down into their seats, Monique and Allie turned to each other and, with their eyes, conveyed a common thought.

'_This is where it all begins_.'

A/N: I am so, so, _so_ sorry about how late this update is. I finished it in December (still late, I know), but then my memory stick broke, so I couldn't put it up. Anyway, enjoy and review!


	8. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Eight

A/N: Thank to sammii-jojo and The Lost Poison Apple for reviewing.

As the girls turned to face forwards once more, the doors of the Great Hall slowly began to open slightly. Allie could see the various seventh years of Hogwarts and Durmstrang settled on benches along the edge of the hall, with the lower six years of Beauxbattons sat at their House tables, chatting away happily. They stopped talking immediately as Madame Maxime slipped through the gap in the door, ducking underneath the eight foot high threshold so as to not hit her head on it. The girls stood bolt upright on instinct as their Headmistress entered the room. Once she reached the front of the vast chamber, she began to speak.

"Good evening, _mademoiselles_. And of course, good evening to our guests from ze other schools, Durmstrang and 'Ogwarts. We are pleased to welcome you to Beauxbattons Academy for Magical Young Ladies, and to ze 1998 Triwizard Tournament."

A huge round of applause echoed throughout the hall, along with a few whoops from the Hogwarts seventh years, earning them an icy glare from both Professor McGonagall and 'Professor Malfoy'. After clearing her throat, Madame Maxime continued.

"To begin our celebration, I would like to introduce our seventh year girls, performing 'Le Ballet de Beauxbattons'. Girls."

The whole room dissolved into silence, the beautiful sunlight radiating through the crystal ceiling the only movement in the room, as all eyes turned to the ornate rosewood doors, now fully opened, and the girls running through them.

When it came to their turn, Allie and Monique pirouetted through the room in line, twisting and turning in a graceful sequence, a beautiful ballet to behold.

As she turned, Allie could see many people watching her in particular. The majority of Hogwarts, including all Gryffindors and most Slytherin, had only eyes for her, while Professor McGonagall and Professor and Madame Malfoy never looked away. Allie could see in particular through the whir of colours her mother's eyes flashing with pride. She could also see Draco hitting another boy on the Durmstrang that had looked at her for a little too long. Sometimes, Draco was far too protective for his own good, and Allie had to refrain from bursting out laughing at that point, should it reflect badly on her house.

Instead, she carried on with the dance, still holding the gaze of half the hall. When it came to the finale, the other girls stopped and curtseyed, but Allie carried on, as she had been instructed to by Madame Lumiere, performing a series of complicated twirling jumps, then landing gracefully, pulling out her wand and conjuring a beautiful shower of golden sparks from the ceiling, which rained down upon the girls as they curtseyed once more.

Rapturous applause filled the room at the performance, extraordinary even to those Beauxbattons girls that had seen it before, because the girls had practiced late in lunchtimes. Allie looked up from her curtsey to see all the Gryffindor seventh years, along with a few from the other Houses, were on their feet, as were Draco, her parents and Professor McGonagall.

Madame Maxime had also been on her feet and thus had returned to her place at the front of the hall while the girls had been walking back to their tables, Allie receiving a pat on the back from Professor McGonagall as she walked, given that her parents were on the opposite side of the hall.

"Well, thank you girls. That is a wonderful way of beginning our celebrations. Especially thank you to Madame De Lumiere for organising this amazing display of talent, and to Miss Alyssienna Malfoy for performing ze beautiful piece of magic we saw at ze end. Now, Durmstrang would like to entertain us with zeir performance, so please come up 'ere, _monsieurs_."

The Durmstrang students sprang up from their seats as they were called, getting swiftly into their positions to begin. Allie noticed that Draco was relatively near the front. Not quite at the front, but near, just as she herself had been.

Within a few moments, they had begun once again a complicated routine that did not look dissimilar to the one they had performed four years ago. It lasted no longer than a minute, much less time than the ballet had, but at the end they had something that differed a little. With a wave of his wand, Draco conjured an eagle that swept its way over the sea of students, flying back to the stage to complete the crest of Durmstrang.

Applause filled the room once more, though a little quieter, as half of the younger Beauxbattons students were still terrified by the eagle of fire that had swept around them. Madame Maxime took to her place again.

"That was very invigorating, _monsieurs_. Thank you. Now, lastly, but not at all in the least, I believe we have ze 'Ogworts seventh years performing for us. So could you please come to ze stage?" At the woman's beckoning, Narcissa walked forwards and led the students from Hogwarts to stand in their order. She gasped as she counted the numbers of students.

"Is something wrong, Narcissa, _ma cherie_?" Madame Maxime asked her old friend.

"No, nothing, Olympe. We're just one short on sopranos, that's all. The soloist."

"Ah. Could you find someone else to do it?" Narcissa gasped once more as she said this, suddenly having an idea.

"Yes. Could I please borrow my daughter?"

"Of course. 'Oo is it?"

"Alyssienna." Narcissa replied, more than a note of pride in her voice when Madame Maxime turned from her conversation to beckon towards the _Bravoure _table, knowing exactly who the girl was.

"Alyssienna Malfoy." she shouted, catching the attention of the girl, who went running up to the stage to see what her Headmistress wanted.

"Yes, Madame?" she asked with a curtsey, as they were all meant to do.

"May you sing with ze choir?"

"Of course." she agreed, standing off to the side, 'accidentally' sidling up beside Ginny Weasley. Narcissa nodded in gratitude towards the woman and, as the music began playing, she began to conduct the choir.

_Double double, toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble,  
Double double, toil and trouble,  
Something wicked this way comes._

_Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing._

_Double double, toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble,  
Double double, toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble,  
Something wicked this way comes,  
Something wicked THIS WAY COMES!_

For the third time that night, applause echoed wildly around the room, and for the third time that night, Madame Maxime stood in her place at the front of the hall.

"It only remains for me to say zat, as of tonight, ze Triwizard Tournament has begun."

A/N: Please review for me, and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.


	9. A Tale Finally Told

Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks to Sammii-jojo for being great.

After the success of the opening ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament, no other topic had been discussed in the free time of the students. Everywhere you walked inside the school palace or on weekends, when well-behaved older students were allowed to go to L'Ancienne Ville Magique just outside Calais, the French equivalent of Hogsmeade village, every person had only spoken of the Tournament. Except for one group of Hufflepuff girls.

Allie had been walking down the corridor on her way to her Charms class when her ears had begun to burn. Someone was talking about her.

Unable to stop herself, Allie approached the corner of the courtyard, hiding behind the wall as she took in the conversation the group was having.

"I mean, it's ridiculous, having two Death Eaters as teachers." Allie frowned. Actually, only one of her parents was a Death Eater, and he had defected from Voldemort long before the war had ended, remaining only as a prisoner. She paused in her thoughts to continue to listen. "It's all in Rita Skeeter's new book, how they supported Voldemort all their lives, even killed people for him. And their kids aren't much better. One of them was a Death Eater, and the other one, well, they didn't even want her."

That was enough to push Allie over the edge. She hurtled around the corner, running full speed at the girl who had spoken and knocking her to the ground, pulling her hair and screaming at her.

"That's a lie! You're lying!" the blonde girl screamed, hitting the black haired girl's head on the floor. "They did want me! They still do! You're lying!"

Just a moment later, and Allie felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her from the floor and right off the ground. She couldn't see the man's face, but she could see the long strands of platinum hair mingling with her own golden locks.

"Go to our rooms and wait there. Now." Lucius instructed his daughter, his voice much harsher than one she had heard him use to her before, not since the incident in Flourish and Blotts. Knowing this tone was not one to be messed with, Allie did as she was told, making her way to the shared private chambers of her parents, slamming the door when she arrived, a haze of anger still surrounding her mind.

It was not long before the door opened again, though not revealing a livid Lucius Malfoy, as she had expected, but a distinctly less angry Narcissa. She was almost more frightening in comparison, as she was seemed so calm in her anger.

"Your father sent me up here; he said you'd been misbehaving. Allie, what have you done?" Narcissa asked calmly. When the girl gave no answer, still she persisted, getting a little agitated. "Alyssienna?"

"I attacked another student." the younger admitted, turning away from her mother so she didn't see the look of disappointment surfacing on the woman's face.

"Oh, Allie. Why?"

"I don't know! She was just talking to her friends, about our family. Then she said something and… I just lost it. I'm sorry." Though she placed a hand on the tearful girl's shoulder, Narcissa gave no other sign that she had acknowledged the apology.

"What did she say?" she asked, reaching down to raise her daughter's chin, so that she could look her in her tear-filled eyes.

"She said that McGonagall was mad to have two Death Eaters on staff. You weren't one, and Dad defected, so I wasn't that bothered about that. She probably just believed Skeeter. She said that Draco was a Death Eater as well, which was true. But it was what she said next that threw me. It wasn't even a lie, it was just malicious." Allie paused for a moment, attempting to blink away the tears in her eyes. Narcissa took her hand, urging her to continue.

"What did she say?"

Allie took a huge gulp of air. "She said that you didn't want me. That that was why I was undercover for so long, because you gave me away and never bothered to keep track of where I was." When the younger blonde glanced upwards at her mother, the woman's eyes were filled with unshed tears of her own.

"That's not true, Allie, not true at all. We wanted you desperately. I was absolutely heartbroken about it, and I know that your father was as well, and Draco, though he never really showed it. I'd assumed that he didn't remember, until I caught him crying in your bedroom when he was twelve. He'd been thinking about how you'd be starting Hogwarts that year. He didn't know that you already had, that he'd already seen you. So, Allie, that is not true. Not one word of it."

"I know that it isn't true, Mum." Allie reassured her, her mind still bursting with the contents of the elder's impassioned speech. "It's just that… well, I don't know what happened. I was too young to. All I know is that I had lived with the Grangers since I could remember, and that I used to dream of a blonde haired woman singing me to sleep at night. I don't know what happened that night. So… I was wondering whether…"

"Whether I'd tell you." Narcissa finished for her daughter. "I thought that you'd ask one day."

"Don't you mind?" Allie questioned, surprised by her mother's reaction.

"No." she replied simply. "I think that you deserve to know. It's your past after all."

There was a slight awkward pause, as Narcissa thought of what to say. For a moment, Allie consisted retracting the request, but she had no time to, as the tale had already begun.

"We were having a party that night. I can't quite remember why, but we were. It was all going so well, everyone was having such fun. Then the Death Eaters arrived. I think that your father had displeased the Dark Lord in some way, so they had come to teach him a lesson. It wouldn't be the last time. Everyone began to run, Disapparating left right and centre. Of course, the first thing I did was bolt for you and Draco. Your father pulled me back. It wasn't that he didn't want to find you, because he did. He knew that the Death Eaters would recognise us, but hadn't seen you two enough to recognise you. So, he dragged me away. That was the last time that I saw you."

"What happened next?" Allie asked, once her mother had stopped for breath. She was concerned that the woman had discontinued their conversation, when she had no intention of doing so.

"Well… I don't know firsthand. Your aunt told me, back in June. Apparently, you somehow ended up at Hogwarts, in a broom cupboard. No one knows how, but I'm assuming that it was something to do with Bellatrix. Anyway, you started crying, you couldn't reach the handle of the door. Luckily, someone heard you."

"Who did?" her daughter questioned.

"Nymphadora. She took you out of the cupboard, brought you straight to Professor McGonagall. It was her who selected the Muggle parents for you to go to. Fourteen years later… here you are."

There was another pause, in which Allie attempted to take in the masses of information her mother had given her. It was a huge part of her life, one which she hadn't known about, not until now.

Another hole in her life was filled, making her family a little more complete.

But in just a matter of days, her family would be torn apart.

A/N: I was rereading A Snake Among the Lions, when I realised that I hadn't explained exactly how Allie got to the Grangers. So, I thought I'd do it now. Please review and tell me if you think it's any clearer now.


	10. Reaping of the Endeared

Chapter Ten

A/N: Thanks once again to Sammii-jojo for being an amazing reviewer, as always, and to my other brilliant reviewer, .

It was November 6th and the champions of the Triwizard Tournament were due to be revealed that very night.

As the Tournament had been all that year, the latest developments had been the talk of the school, and few other topics of conversation had been discussed in the place. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbattons had all been pulled together as they attempted to guess who their champions would be, and who would be the overall winner, bringing glory to their school through this treacherous championship.

The only group who had attempted to remain indifferent was the Gryffindor seventh years, which had all experienced first-hand what this tournament could do, as Harry had competed in it only four years previously.

That was primarily while Allie was so fearful of the selection. '_What if Harry's been stupid enough to try and enter himself this time?'_ She attempted to dismiss the thought the moment it entered her mind, but it simply would not budge. Harry would never do something so stupid after what happened in the Third Task, back in 1994, but the moment it had occurred to her, the thought would not be pulled away.

Strangely enough, it was almost a relief for the young Malfoy when the three schools finally assembled in the hall, knowing her agonising wait would soon be ended.

As each student sank down into their seat, the three Heads of the three schools stepped forward on the platform that Madame Maxime's speeches were always delivered from, the woman herself stepped a little further forward. The reason was made obvious as she began to speak.

"_Bonjour_, students! The time has come at last to select the champions for the Triwizard Tournament." the large woman called out, her voice reverberating across the newfound silence of the room. "Now, the majority of you shall now how the selection shall work, but for the benefit of those who do not, I shall explain. All of you seventh year students who wish to be entered have had their names placed into the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet will now spit out three names, one from each school, and these shall be our three champions. Now, without further ado…"

Stopping in her speech, Madame Maxime turned, alongside Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster of Durmstrang, to face the Goblet, the blue flame on it flickering endlessly in the slight breeze coming from the open windows of the room. Suddenly, the flames darkened from celeste to a bright shade of magenta, the first piece of paper flying from it, landing in the hand of the Durmstrang Headmaster. '_I think his name may be Professor Tsvetanov__.__'_ Allie thought absentmindedly, staring at the man as he stepped forward to read the name. It had most certainly not been the one she was expecting.

"The Durmstrang champion, representing _Ambhtzya_ House… Draconis Malfoy."

Huge cheers erupted from the table on which the Durmstrang students sat, as their champion stepped forward to acknowledge his selection. On the other end of the spectrum, a muffled cry came from beside the Hogwarts table, where Narcissa Malfoy had attempted to disguise how upset she was at her son entering such a potentially lethal tournament.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be on the side of his classmates, and the beaming that had appeared when he had heard his name still remained on his face, untarnished by his mother's reaction to the result.

Next, Professor McGonagall stepped forwards, holding out her hand to receive the second piece of paper that had escaped from the flames, blowing on it slightly to put out the burning embers at the edge of the smouldering parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion, representing Gryffindor House… Neville Longbottom."

The cheers of the Durmstrang boys paled in comparison to the screams of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Even the majority of the Slytherins were cheering the boy on as he stood, though not quite as loudly as the others had done, just for the sake of principal.

Neville himself, to Allie's eyes, seemed to be the one most shocked by what had happened. Of course, the young man had entered his name himself, and so had known that there was a chance he would be selected, but he was still extremely surprised. '_At least it wasn't Harry.'_ Allie thought, still feeling the pain that two people close to her would be in so much danger.

At last, Madame Maxime stepped forwards, as the Goblet of Fire spewed out its third piece of paper. The woman caught it almost immediately, the fact that it had flown at least five metres into the air not hindering her, as her height gave her the advantage of a couple of seconds on the other professors.

"And finally, the Beauxbattons champion, representing _Bravoure _House… Monique Poesy."

Allie joined in the cheers of her fellow girls, but not with quite as much enthusiasm as she would have done, had it been anyone else that had been called. Three people who were each extremely important to her, and all of them were now in danger.

However, the worst was now to come, as, in a terrifying repetition of the previous year's events, the flame glowed magenta for a fourth time. Flickering and spluttering more than it had ever done before, a charred piece of flaming parchment paper fell down, landing in the open palm of Professor McGonagall, who lifted the piece to her eyes to read the name.

"Another champion for Beauxbattons, also representing _Bravoure_ House…"

Minerva paused in her stuttering reading once again, truly not wishing to read out the name. That was the sign that allowed all who had known the girl named to know precisely what the parchment read. Gasps echoed through the room even before the name was read out, but far more did so when two words reverberated through the hall.

"Alyssienna Malfoy."

A/N: Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Review to find out quicker!


	11. The Quadrennial Mystery

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thank you to Sammii-jojo, as always, for reviewing, with great encouragement. Also, thank you to my other reviewer, . You're brilliant!

Time had stopped for Allie, and she could hardly bear to breathe. '_Of all the people in the hall that could have been selected, why did it have to be me?'_ she wondered to herself, trying her upmost not to shed the tear that was threatening to fall. Malfoys did not cry over miniscule things, that was what she had always been taught, and she was not about to let that go.

"Alyssienna Malfoy." Madame Maxime called, repeating the summons that she had received from Professor McGonagall just a moment previously. This time, Allie knew that she had no choice but to come forward.

As she rose from her seat at the back of the hall, the young girl's legs were shaking so violently that she could hardly support her weight on them. Her hands shook just as much as she walked slowly towards the platform at the forefront of the hall.

Though the walk could not have been longer than thirty seconds, it seemed to take minutes for the blonde who walked it. Everywhere she looked, people were staring and whispering, and she did not need to be near to know that she was the focus of their attentions.

The worst thing as she walked was the gazes of her friends. Luckily, as they had already been selected, Draco, Monique and Neville had already left the room, giving her three less pitying glances to deal with. However, as she passed the table where the Gryffindors sat, she caught a glimpse of each of her former classmates, wincing with fear for her. Harry looked the most fearful of all, presumably because he knew the dangers of the Triwizard Tournament, having competed in it himself. That was the only possible reason, after all.

As she ascended the staircase, Allie became even more fearful, if that were possible at all. The looks on her parents' faces were equally matched in shock, fear and sadness, even more so than they had been when Draco was selected. '_I suppose that that isn't surprising.'_ she thought in response to this. '_Now they have two children in this Tournament. They can't be expected to be thrilled about it.'_

Unable to look at the two anymore, the young blonde walked straight on past them, making her way towards the small door at the back of the room, smiling a little to acknowledge the pat on the shoulder that Professor McGonagall gave her, but not stopping to talk to the woman. If the Tournament followed the same procedures as it had done the previous quadrennial, she would soon be entering the room after her, for Neville.

As she entered the chamber and closed the heavy door, Allie turned to see Draco, Monique and Neville stood in a huddle by the fireplace. Each of them wore an expression of shock and confusion on their face, although whether that was due to the fact that they had been selected or that she had, she did not know. The question was soon answered, as Draco began to speak.

"Allie?" he asked his younger sister, approaching her at an extremely fast pace. "You haven't been chosen too, have you?"

Without even opening her mouth, the golden haired girl had given him the answer he did not want to receive, and in only a moment, the two were wrapped up in a comforting embrace, tears streaming down the face of the younger, while the elder tried his upmost not to allow his own to fall.

"I don't know how it happened." she sobbed, clutching onto Draco's jacket. "I didn't put my name into the Goblet, I know that I didn't."

"Oh, this is Potter all over again." Draco commented with a sigh. Allie backed away from him immediately, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm the rage that had begun to brew in her heart, as the other blonde insulted one of her closest friends.

"Harry was telling the truth!" she exclaimed, causing Draco to step backwards, in order to avoid being hit by the violent gestures she made towards him. "Just because you were too stupid to believe him, that doesn't mean it wasn't true!"

"Al, I didn't say that he had lied. I just said that it seemed to be the same kind of situation as when he was picked, that's all." the platinum blonde told his sister, barely managing to keep an even tone, no matter how hard he tried to.

"Alright, I'm sorry." she replied, smiling sadly at her brother. Unfortunately, just as she began to calm, things were about to become a little more complicated, as the door burst open and a large group entered the room.

"Draconis, Alyssienna, what were you thinking?!" came an exclamation from the doorway, where Narcissa Malfoy was rushing towards the two, an expression on her face that was far from the calmness that usually adorned it. "How could you both be so stupid?!"

"I told you I was entering, Mum, and Dad gave me permission to do it." Draco responded, a note of impertinence in his voice, as he evidently thought that he had done nothing wrong. Narcissa seethed at this, not because of her son's rudeness, but because of how foolish an action it had been on her husband's part. She then turned to her daughter, whose face seemed to be pleading with the elder blonde.

"Mum, I didn't enter. I swear to you, I didn't." the girl cried, another tear slipping down her face as she tried to convince yet another member of her family of her innocence in the situation.

"You swear?" her mother questioned, her eyebrows raised. With a nod, Allie pulled her wand from the tiny pouch that hung on the belt of her dress, one which she had obliviously cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on. Holding her wand on her fingertips, the young woman spoke clearly and confidently, her gaze never leaving her mother's.

"I swear on the mane of the unicorn whose hair resides in my wand that what I speak to you is only the truth."

The moment she had uttered the final word, the wand shook a little, before emitting a pearly glow, not dissimilar to that of a Patronus, sweeping around the room and enveloping the other professors and champions, who had been merely standing in a group while the Malfoys spoke.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, to which her mother nodded immediately.

"So, if you didn't enter your name in the Tournament, Allie, and you've been selected anyway, then there's only one question left to ask." Narcissa told her, stepping back so that she could see both her children at once. "Who did?"

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger. See if you can guess, I'll be surprised if you do! Please review!


End file.
